Lessons in Swordplay
by Shadowed Illusion
Summary: Sequel to As You Wish, spoilers for 3x06 "Ariel" and slightly AU based on the original story. Emma and Killian face the aftermath of what Neal's rescue means for their relationship. *fixed - uploaded the wrong story at first sorry for anyone who clicked on it to see As You Wish instead of this*


So here is the sequel to my fic As You Wish! It can be read alone, but I would recommend reading As You Wish for maximum feels and understanding. Slight spoilers through episode 3x06 and moderately AU after Ariel. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma huffed and swatted a low hanging palm frond out of her way as she stalked through the jungle. She ought to be happy, with the victory they were enjoying but all she felt was annoyance. They'd done it, despite all Pan's plans and traps. They'd succeeded and Neal had been rescued and they were that much closer to getting Henry back now that everyone was working together. Not that there wasn't tension in the group. Emma grimaced a little at the thought. Tension was probably too polite a word for what was going on in the camp at the moment. Barely disguised hostility was more accurate, most of which was centered on Neal. Neal who had done nothing but fluctuate between staring after her longingly when he thought she couldn't see and picking fights with anyone and everyone in the camp, including her father, herself, and most especially Hook. It hadn't taken Neal long to pick up on the pirate's affection for her and he'd been making snide remarks about Hook ever since. If she had to hear "He's just a worthless pirate", "You know he's only out for himself", or "I don't trust him", one more time in 'whisper' that carried to the entire camp she was going to lose it.

That thought brought her back to exactly why she was tramping through the dense undergrowth in an effort to get as far away from the camp as possible before she punched someone. They'd been making plans on how to infiltrate Pan's camp in order to rescue Henry and Neal had made some quip about Emma staying back from the inevitable fighting. At which point she'd bristled at the intimation that she couldn't take care of herself which had led to a fight. She could still hear him in her head.

"Babe, I'm only looking out for you. You don't know what things are like here, Pan and his boys are ruthless. They won't hesitate to kill you."

He was so condescending! As if Emma was a pampered princess to be protected and coddled. As if she hadn't spent the last decade taking down men twice her size. As if she hadn't faced a freaking dragon on her own and not only lived through it but beat the damn thing with little more than a sword and her own two hands. She'd said as much and been summarily dismissed with a "but Pan and the lost boys are different." Well she couldn't see the damn difference; they were just as dangerous as that dragon and had the added bonus of not being able to step on her.

Emma had stormed out of the camp, ignoring Neal's calls for her to come back, trusting that David would hold him back from following. Her father had been less than friendly after witnessing their interactions since rescuing Neal. His overprotective father instincts had been in overdrive from the moment he'd seen the way Neal stared after her. Funnily enough, though he'd done the same to Killian before Neal's rescue he didn't seem so keen on stepping in where the pirate was concerned, which was especially surprising after his confession in the cave. That thought brought a smile to her face, banishing a little of her dark mood.

She remembered the look on his face when Mary Margaret had told her that Pan had cornered him after they returned to camp the other night, that he'd said Neal was alive and here in Neverland. He'd been afraid, afraid that everything she'd said to him would be swept aside by her feelings for the father of her son. She'd been so surprised at the news that she rushed off without replying, hadn't realized at first that it must have seemed like she wanted Neal more than she wanted him. It hadn't been that way, not at all but she'd had to see for herself that Pan hadn't lied. Because she did still love Neal and if he was alive then she had to rescue him, if for no other reason than to honor what they had once shared and for Henry who would be overjoyed to find out that his father was still alive. Killian's fear of losing hadn't stopped him from helping though. It hadn't stopped him from baring his soul in front of everyone. Knowing he could lose her but not hesitating to tell her the truth, not if it meant she would be able to find happiness even it wasn't with him. Not even asking her to choose between them, just staring at her with that look on his face telling her that no matter what she decided he'd be there, waiting.

She hadn't counted on how much Neal would annoy her after they got him back. Even after she'd told him her secret he had the gall to tell her that he'd never stop fighting for her. How did he think that was okay? She'd told him that she hoped he was dead, that the mere thought of him brought her pain and the only response he could think of was to basically tell her that he was never going to let her forget him? She'd been holding back her feelings as much as she could, determined not to let them get in the way of rescuing Henry but it was hard. Tonight had been the last straw and she knew that if she didn't remove herself from his vicinity she would lash out, bringing all of the pain that he'd caused her out into the open and that wasn't what she wanted right now. Especially not with an audience and everyone had been in the camp when she walked out. Come to think of it she was surprised that no one had followed her yet. Just then a twig snapped behind her and she whirled only to see Killian pushing branches out of the way. She relaxed, glad that it was him and not Neal. She nodded at him as she put away her sword.

"Hey." She said lightly.

He stared at her, his eyes roaming over her face trying to gauge her wellbeing. She smiled at him and saw his eyes darken with desire. She loved that she could do that do him without even trying. It made her feel like she could take on the world, knowing that she could affect him with something so small as a glance. Without warning she reached for his coat, pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his just like she had the first time. This time there was no hesitation from him, his hand immediately came up to tangle in her hair. She didn't resist when he pulled her against him but snaked her hands inside of his coat. She wrapped her arms around him, running her hands over the muscles of his back reveling in his warmth. She let him take the lead this time, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. He pulled away for a moment only to return by trailing kisses over her cheek before nuzzling her temple. It was a sweet gesture, one that made her chest ache with the rarity of it. It made her want to tell the world that they were together, simply so that she could have it more often. She loosened her hold on him so that she could see his face.

"Happy to see me love?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded sliding one hand away from his back to slip her fingers through his. His arms came up to encircle her and she leaned into him so that they're faces nearly touched.

"You could say that." She mumbled. They hadn't had a lot of time together since getting Neal back and it had suddenly hit her that she hadn't gotten the chance to really tell him what she felt since his admission in the cave. She opened her mouth to say as much but he shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything. I know." he said quietly. She goggled silently at him for a moment before blinking hard against the sudden tears that filled her eyes. He knew her, knew how hard it was for her to say what she felt and he was giving her an out. He probably did know, hard not to after the kind of greeting she'd just given him but still she wanted to say it. For the first time in years she wasn't afraid to admit what she was feeling.

"Maybe I want to say it anyway. I hurt you that night, when I rushed off after Neal without saying anything and I didn't mean to." She whispered, reaching up with her free hand to grasp his shoulder.

"I know that you thought that I was still in love with Neal but that's not why I went. I went because I had to; because if there was any chance that he might be alive I had to save him. For Henry and for me because if I left him there then I'm no better than him and that is something I never want to be. But please don't think that I went after him because I wanted him. I don't. You are the only man I want." She said in a rush trying to get out what she felt before that voice in her head started screaming that it would only lead to heartache.

She could feel her blood pounding in her veins as she waited for him to respond, waited for the other shoe to drop waited for him to say that this had been a mistake. But he surprised her again. He untangled their fingers and raised his hand to her cheek. Tilting her face up toward his he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"I knew that Emma. I knew that you had to go to him. I meant what I said that night, I'd lost hope until I found you. You brought me out of that darkness – no one else could have done that. You are the light that led me home. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I don't think I could let you go." She whispered.

Standing on tiptoe she brushed her mouth over his and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair. They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies as they kissed. It was nice and made Emma's toes tingle to know that he wouldn't leave her. Pan had tried to rip them apart and failed. She'd pushed him away and he'd only come back stronger. He'd let her go, knowing it might end with her loving another but he'd done it. That he'd trusted she would come back spoke volumes. It was a gesture of faith that she never wanted to break. They broke apart smiling and he stepped back.

"Now that we've got that sorted-" he reached for his scabbard pulling the sword from its sheath. Emma stared at him confused for a moment before he gestured for her to do the same.

"Would you care to work out any frustration?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes with a grimace.

"Not you too. What the hell?" She asked exasperatedly.

"What?" Hook asked, genuinely confused. Then his face cleared as he realized what she was thinking and he let his sword droop toward the ground.

"You think I agree with Baelfire?" He asked. When she nodded his face fell. He stabbed the end of the sword into the ground and stepped forward to take her hand.

"I didn't mean it to be an offense love. I just thought you might still be angry at him. Nothing works better at getting out aggression than a fight so –" Emma put a finger to his lips, stopping him midsentence.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. I should have realized." He pressed a kiss to her finger before stepping back to pick up his sword again. She smiled rubbing her fingers together.

"Now the offer still stands. Unless you think you can't handle it?" He challenged with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. That was low, using her words against her. She moved to stand across from him, planting her feet in preparation before pulling out her blade.

"Oh I can handle it; I think I proved that sufficiently." She simpered blowing him a kiss.

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a nod. Emma: 1 Killian: 0 she thought smugly. He swung his sword up into a salute and she nodded at him.

"Now not that I'm supporting Baelfire, because I of all people know you can handle yourself but you do need to work on your form love. You've a tendency to just rush forward without looking at times." He said, tapping the end of her blade with his. Thinking it was an attack she tried to swing at him but he easily ducked under her blow, using his hook to stop her momentum.

"I think I know how to handle a sword." She said pulling her blade out of his space. They faced off again, circling each other warily. He feinted to her left but she raised her sword to block him then had to jump back as he tried to hook a leg behind her knee.**  
**  
"Oh I have no doubt that you do love, but handling a sword and fighting are quite different." He smirked at her and Emma groaned even as she blocked a jab toward her right side.

"Really?" She asked exasperatedly.

She should have known the innuendo would come back at some point but she couldn't keep the smile off her face even as she tried to glare at him. It was a trait of his that she was coming to enjoy despite how ill-timed his efforts often were. She kicked out catching him just above the knee and he stumbled, righting himself quickly as she pressed the advantage. It didn't last and soon she found herself sweating with the effort of avoiding his blows, trying to find an opening in his defense and finding none.

"Sorry love couldn't help myself. You gave me an opening," He suddenly swung out with the flat edge of his blade, catching her squarely in the ribs, "much like this one."

She let out a small gasp as he tapped her and glared at him. It was on. She lashed out suddenly, striking furiously at him but being met match for match each time her blade came down. Using his hook as a distraction he caught her blade with his and tore the weapon from her hand. It flew out of reach just as he managed to trip her with a booted foot and she found herself lying on the ground, dazed with the impact as he knelt over her after sheathing his blade.

"You alright love?" He asked putting his hand out for her to take.

She nodded even as her lungs burned with fire as she tried to breathe. The wind had been knocked out of her when she hit the ground but he righted her with little effort, looping an arm about her waist in support.

"How did you do that?" She wheezed painfully.

"Practise. Three hundred years of fighting gives a man a bit of an advantage."

She pulled out of his embrace to go find her sword wobbling a bit as she bent to pick it up. With a cough she stood then paused. He'd beaten her easily tonight, hadn't even broken a sweat. She thought back to their fight at the lake, the look on his face as they fought and realized something. She turned to face him eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did you throw the fight at the lake?" She accused dropping the sword and pointing a finger at him.

He bit his lip looking sheepish.

"You did!" She exclaimed, advancing on him. He backed away slowly, hand and hook in the air as a gesture of defense.

"It was nothing personal love. I just didn't want to hurt you." He said.

"Damn it Killian!" She fumed suddenly unable to speak from the irrational anger coursing through her. She didn't know why she was so angry over this.

"What? Would you have preferred I killed you then? Because that's what would have happened if I'd been trying." His voice was strained as if even talking about her death cause him.

She stopped advancing on him at the realization. Was it any wonder he'd thrown the fight? He'd just said that he'd loved her, even back then when she hadn't been able to bring herself to trust a man who'd done nothing but help. Too afraid of being burned to even reach for the light being offered to her even if it was real. She suddenly felt the anger drain out of her and heaved a sigh. He dropped his hands, coming toward her slowly. She hung her head for a moment before reaching out for his hand.

"You're right. I'm good, but I'm not great. I didn't grow up learning how to use a sword. I shouldn't have gotten angry." She said, squeezing his hand gently. He returned the gesture with a grin.

"You know, I think you might be even more beautiful when you're angry love. I might have to do it on purpose from now on."

She gave him a shove, laughing as she turned away to find her sword. When she came back he was studying her intently and she fidgeted a little under his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like me to teach you? For real I mean?"

Emma considered for a moment before nodding. Who better to teach her than someone who excelled at surviving? He'd probably fought more people than both her parents combined. He unhooked his own sword, laying it gently on the ground along with his coat. Emma had to bite back an appreciative moan as he swept off the heavy leather, exposing his form. His shirt clung to him, emphasizing his muscled arms and broad chest. He caught her eye and grinned.

"See something you like?" He asked.

Still biting her lip Emma cocked her head to the side letting her eyes roam up and down his body.

"I'd have to say that I do, Captain. What are you going to do about it?"

He sauntered over to her, placing his hand on her hip and wrapping his other arm around her back. He pulled her flush against him, so that there wasn't even an inch of space between them. She looked him in the eye without hesitation, this was a challenge she intended to win. He leaned down so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke and a tremble ran through her at the feather light touch.

"I think that I'm going to turn you into the best damn swordswoman there has ever been."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise at these words. What? Then he pulled away, walking around behind her to take her hand in his. He leaned in, using his hook to gently pull her hair over her shoulder as he put his mouth to her ear.

"Now, don't hold the sword so tightly. You want fluidity in your movements; don't throttle the handle like it's trying to get away." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

Despite her confusion Emma did as he said still trying to puzzle out just what had happened, feeling distinctly wrong footed. She'd flirted, he'd flirted, they were going to kiss, and now sword lessons? For real?

"Relax Emma. Don't let yourself tense up, you need to be calm. Find your center, that's when it's easiest to fight."

Yeah because that was going to be easy with him pressing up against her like this whispering instructions in her ear in the most seductive way possible. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, trying to let some of the tension drain out of her. Killian pressed a kiss behind her ear and she melted into the touch, letting out a small gasp when he teased the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue.

"That's more like it. Now," He ran his hand up the length of her arm and down her side, settling it on her hip, "swing the blade like you did earlier."

Oh dear God, he was seducing her with swordplay. She'd be lucky if she remembered any of this beyond the next ten minutes she thought as she slashed at the air. He let her go through several moves before reaching up to grasp her arm.

"You telegraph your moves too much love. You need to vary your attacks. Don't just swing from the shoulder," He reached out to wrap his hand around her, "You need to thrust with the point sometimes, or swing from the elbow."

"But swinging from the shoulder feels stronger, like it would do more damage." She said as he gently moved her arm into the correct position demonstrating the technique.

"You don't need strength, so much as speed."

He moved her forward, his other arm on the small of her back to steady but mindful not to graze her with his hook. He let her step back from the move adjusting her grip as he showed her variations on the same theme. Then he moved to stand behind her again, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her back into him.

"It takes less than a pound of pressure to cut skin, love." He whispered, lips brushing over the shell of her ear.

She turned her head so that she could look him, and felt him pull in a deep breath at the heat in her gaze.

"It shouldn't turn me on to know that you know that. There is something wrong with me." She said leaning up to steal a kiss. She teased him, nipping at his bottom lip, then pulled away before he could respond and resumed her position in front of him. He stood there for a moment, frozen by her action before clearing his throat and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You'll pay for that later."

She giggled, and he squeezed his arm more tightly around her in response.

"Looking forward to it Captain."


End file.
